


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy [Video]

by ImprobableDreams900



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I have too much time on my hands, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900
Summary: I guess listening to all that Best of Queen wore off in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little break from writing, so here’s a video instead—Crowley as the good old-fashioned lover boy he is.
> 
> This is one of the most clip-heavy videos I’ve ever made, and I wanted to see how many images I could cram into as short a space as possible and still have it make some sort of cohesive sense. So, without further ado, let me present 236 pieces of Good Omens fanart by 122 artists shoved into 2 minutes and 53 seconds. In other words…it’s a little on the fast side.

on YouTube at https://youtu.be/1tBWmLzoVME

**Author's Note:**

> Full artist credits and links: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/157825413093/good-omens-crowley-good-old-fashioned-lover


End file.
